Prior art systems for detecting and tracking an object of interest travelling on path, such as a travel path, using video tracking are known. Many of these systems, however, are limited in their accuracy of detecting an object in real-time due to environmental artifacts and image quality resulting from lighting effects on the object of interest. As a result, current systems may not adequately track an object of interest in certain environments.